Godzilla, the Return Pt1
by cd11
Summary: After many years Godzilla has been awaked to wreak havoc on the world. This will be a multi-part story.


Prologue: Tokyo's Metro commuter railway, morning rush.

The 6:00 am rush hour was its typical craziness, but then Yoshiro Sakai was used to it. He had been making this morning run for nearly 40 years, as a reporter for the Tōkyō Shinbun; Sakai had made the trip many times over his career. The young man sitting next to him still liked to look at the sights on his way to the office.

Sakai glanced to the young man. "Still fascinated by the sights, Taro?"

Taro Handa laughed "I'm just a farm boy for Hokkaido, sir the big city still a big deal for me."

Sakai grunted "Give it a decade or two, you'll get numb to it, but until then." He gestured out the window at the fast moving scenery. "What's that over there? he asked, pointing to the buildings on the right.

Taro looked over "That is the Imperial Palace, sir" he replied.

Sakai nodded approvingly "And up ahead?"

"That's the Diet building."

Sakai pointed to the right, "And there?" Taro looked over. "That's the.." his voice trailed off. "You got me, Sir" he admitted.

Sakai laughed gesturing at the building "There are not lot of people that do these days. It is the Special Operations section of the Self-Defense Forces. It houses the scientific branch od the Maritime Defense Agency in general and the Anti-G force headquarters."

"Anti-G force?" Taro exclaimed "You mean they used to track Godzilla?

"Yes, indeed, my boy. That is where the defense forces plotted their strategies".Sakai said "For all the good, it used to do them. Godzilla was an unstoppable force. Nearly all the time he got the best of us." Taro looked over his shoulder as the building rapidly faded into the distance. "And, now the government wants to close it down?

"That's right." Sakai said "Since Godzilla or any other kairu for that matter has not been seen for over 10 or so, the politicians feel that they are all extinct, so they decided that the headquarters in no longer needed, budget cuts you know." The train rolled on.

Part 1: Pacific Ocean, The Marshall Islands

The islands of the Marshall chain can hide many things and many people. On this early evening, they are hiding a meeting between two small ships. The one ship was Japanese, its name was the Soryu Maru, its crew and captain specialized in selling hard to obtain merchandise to high paying clients. Soryu Maru's captain waited for their customers to cross over the gangway. Dae-Jung , the North Korean captain left the bridge of his ship and quickly crossed over with two of his crew, their weapons were all clearly in view as were the rest of the crew weapons covering their people.

Uchida, the Soryu Maru's captain raised his hand in greetings. "Have a good trip, Dae-Jung?"

"Yes, indeed, Uchida." he said. Getting right down to business "Do you have our shipment?"

Uchida gestured to the cargo hold. "It's all there, Where's our money?"

Dae-Jung nods looks down to the cargo hold knowing the value of what is down there. "Your money is all here, but I want to see the merchandise." He says.

Uchida glares at the North Korean captain. "Do you think that I would stiff you? This is a very hard commodity to come by. The United States gets very uneasy when this product disappears."

Abruptly Dae-Jung shaking his finger. "The United States does not interest me nor do you. The cargo does!" he snaps.

"Then take a look at it!" Uchida snaps back. Both captains step into the cargo hold, Dae-Jung takes out his Geiger counter and passes it over the crate with interest. "Show what we expect it to show, now background readings."

Turning to Uchida "You know that we are playing for high stakes here. I have to be sure of what I have when I sail home. My superiors are not tolerant of bunglers you know. The last captain who failed in a mission... Well let's just say that he was begging for the bullet that killed him"

"I can imagine" Uchida says.

"No, you can't, and be glad of that"

Calling up to the deck. "Shiga, Ota, he shouts "Get down here and let's get this thing off loaded."

The crew goes to work and in an hour the cargo crate is loaded to the North Korean ship. The wind had slowly begun to pick up and the ocean was getting rougher. Shiga, the boat's engineer walks forward to Uchida. "Skipper, "he says "Barometer is dropping really fast, we need to get underway soon."

"Ok, we're out of here." Looking to the North Koreans "Better head for land while you can!" he shout over the rising winds.

The North Korean Captain just waves, calls orders to his crew and the ship moves off into the growing storm. Uchida shrugs and call to the wheelhouse of the Soryu-Maru "head toward that island. We are going to ride this out for a while." The Soryu-Maru sailed for the small island trying to gain protection from the storm.

Deep beneath the waves the creature slumbered. He had been there for many years in his hibernation. When the tropical cyclones thundered through, the background radiation that many years of atomic testing still remained stirred his consciousness, but never enough to awaken him. This storm would likely have been the same. However, random chance was now about to intervene.

Dae-Jung held fast to the bridge rail the small ship was bobbing around in the storm like a cork. Knowing that there was a price to pay for being late for the rendezvous with the submarine, he ordered "All ahead flank!" The crew jumps to his commands and the small ship pounds through the waves.

At first the small ship made headway then the winds hit with their full force. The ship's precious cargo suddenly started to shift. The chief noticed this and started to yell. "The crate!" he shrieked as he made a futile dive to stop its motion, but it was too late. The crate smashed itself against the side and fell overboard.

Captain Dae-Jung, the chief, and the helmsman knew that the accident that just happened would likely cost them their lives when the returned home. What they did not know was that death was a lot closer and a lot sooner than they realized.

The crate slowly settled toward the bottom of the ocean. The current and the force from the storm sent it on a haphazard path toward the bottom and the creature. It then crashed onto the rocky ledge before coming to rest barely 10 yards away.

The crate smashed open exposing its radioactive cargo on the ocean floor the creature was stirring to begin with from the background radiation now had a massive dose of radiation to absorb much like a shot of adrenalin. His eyes opened, the large dorsal spikes on its back started to glow blue as the energy course through its body. Rising to his feet, sensing the storm around him following the faint trail of radiation that the crate had left, Godzilla began to move toward the surface and the North Korean ship.

Dae-Jung and the chief were still talking about what they could do when the noticed over the side of the ship there was a faint blue glow in the water coming near .

"What do you suppose that is?" the chief asked. Dae-Jung never had a chance to answer for a blue blast of atomic fire vaporized the North Korean ship and its crew to cinders in an instant.

The sky filled with lightning crashed with thunder. Godzilla looked to the skies and let out his might roar to tell the world he had returned. Then he slipped beneath the seas and started his journey toward the North West and Japan.


End file.
